Eltharion Ponury
Eltharion Ponury, książę Yvresse oraz Strażnik Tor Yvresse, jest jednym z największych elfich władców. Wiele razy dokonał tego, co innym wydawało się niemożliwe. Był on pierwszym generałem z Ulthuanu, który odważył się przeprowadzić najazd na Naggaroth i przeżył, by móc o tym opowiedzieć. To dzięki niemu wielka inwazja Groma Wypatroszonego została ostatecznie odparta. W ramach uznania za jego waleczność mianowano go na Strażnika Tor Yvresse. Choć jest on surowym władcą, jego lud darzy go ogromną miłością i szacunkiem. Pierwszym zadaniem Elthariona jako przywódcy było wypędzenie resztek zielonoskórych z jego królestwa oraz nadzorowanie naprawy sieci magicznych obelisków, obejmujących Yvresse. right W pierwszym zadaniu Eltharion był wspierany przez szlachtę ze swojego królestwa, która stanęła pod jego sztandarem z entuzjazmem niewidzianym od wieków. Chcąc wypełnić swój drugi cel, władca zwrócił się do Mistrza Wiedzy Belannaera. Chociaż skutecznie udało mu się odnowić wszystkie obeliski, czuł, że jego dłonią kierowało bardziej szczęście niż faktyczne umiejętności. Eltharion nie chciał, by przez jego błąd lub nieuwagę Ulthuan ponownie znalazł się na krawędzi zniszczenia. Chcąc ostatecznie ochronić swoje królestwo, poprowadził podległe mu wojska za ocean. Jego celem nie były jednak poszarpane brzegi Naggaroth na zachodzie, lecz wschód Starego Świata oraz jeszcze dalsze krainy. Królestwo Yvresse w pełni poczuło, na czym polega groza inwazji zielonoskórych, a Eltharion poprzysiągł, że nie pozwoli, by taka sytuacja się powtórzyła. Podróżując na swoim gryfie, Burzoskrzydłym, dotarł w końcu na Złe Ziemie, niosąc ze sobą śmierć. Zabił wielu orczych wodzów i doprowadził ich armie do ruiny. Zdobył twierdze orków, które przetrwały już trzęsienia ziemi, krucjaty Bretończyków oraz ataki krasnoludów. Paradoksalnie im dłużej walczył, tym więcej zielonoskórych stawało mu na drodze. W końcu Eltharion poznał ponurą prawdę. Jego reputacja dotarła tak daleko, że orczy wodzowie sami zaczęli szukać jego armii, słysząc, że „spiczastouchy” dostarczy im „dobrej bitki”. Te wieści zakończyły bitwy Elthariona na Złych Ziemiach. Po powrocie do Yvresse zaczął on szkolić swoje wojska oraz budować fortyfikacje wokół miast na szeroką skalę. Następnym razem, gdy zielonoskórzy przybędą na brzeg Ulthuanu, lud Yvresse — oraz jego Strażnik — będzie gotowy do walki. Historia W 260 roku panowania obecnego Króla Feniksa, Finubara Żeglarza, Eltharion stał się pierwszym Wysokim Elfem, który przeprowadził udany najazd na Naggaroth i powrócił z niego żywym. Armia elfów była niewielka, lecz nieustępliwie przemierzała ponure krajobrazy niegościnnej krainy. Ich błyskawicznie ataki zrównały z ziemią wiele garnizonów Mrocznych Elfów. Na swoim gryfie, Burzoskrzydłym, Eltharion ścigał tych, którzy uciekli, by spróbować ostrzec swojego Wiedźmiego Króla. Tysiące Mrocznych Elfów padło pod ostrzami zdyscyplinowanych oddziałów Wysokich Elfów, które wkroczyły na ich ziemie. Grupy Ellyriańskich Łupieżców stały u boku Wojowników Cienia, zabijając wrogich posłańców i siejąc zniszczenie w głębi terytorium Mrocznych Elfów. Kiedy armia Elthariona dotarła wreszcie do Naggarond, najodważniejsi z elfów przywdziali zbroje wrogów i wkroczyli do miasta, by otworzyć bramy od wewnątrz. Nie czekając ani chwili, Wysokie Elfy przekroczyły mury. Niosły one zagładę, paląc budynki i zabijając każdego, kogo znalazły. Wyglądało na to, że uda się im podbić miasto, jednak sytuacja wkrótce się odwróciła — Eltharion został zraniony ostrzem wiedźmiego elfa. Choć zdołał on pokonać swojego przeciwnika, skażony sztylet zostawił w jego krwi zabójczą truciznę. Ostatecznie, najazd zakończył się sukcesem, a Wysokie Elfy wycofały się na Ulthuan, odnosząc minimalne straty. Niestety, gdy wojska dotarły z powrotem do Chracji, Eltharion był już na skraju śmierci. Po dotarciu do brzegu wojownicy rozbili obóz, gdyż podróż była dla nich wyjątkowo uciążliwa. Ku ich nieszczęściu, żaden z nich nie potrafił powstrzymać trucizny Mrocznych Elfów. Żołnierze złożyli Elthariona w jego namiocie, wiedząc, że następnego poranka będzie już martwy. Wiadomość Moraniona W ciągu nocy Eltharion rzucał się w gorączkowym koszmarze. Niechętnie otwierając oczy, ujrzał bladą sylwetkę i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że upiorna postać była nikim innym jak jego ojcem Moranionem. Mężczyzna był cały we krwi, a jego ciało znaczyły liczne ślady po ostrzach i strzałach. W ten sposób Eltharion dowiedział się o śmierci swojego ojca. Zjawa przemówiła pustym głosem, wyjawiając, że Athel Tamarha zostało zniszczone, a samo królestwo Yvresse zaatakowane. Moranion ostrzegł swojego syna, że gobliński wódz Grom przybił do brzegów Ulthuanu. Straszliwy wróg miał na swoich usługach potężnego szamana, a jego niepowstrzymana horda niszczyła wszystko na swojej drodze. W swojej głupocie zielonoskórzy zniszczyli każdy obelisk pomiędzy Athel Tamarha a Tor Yvresse. Wiatry Magii, które zwykle pozostawały w równowadze, nękały teraz cały kontynent, a armia Króla Feniksa była zbyt daleko, by interweniować. Gdyby padł też obelisk w samym Tor Yvresse, moc niewidziana od czasów Rozbicia zostałaby uwolniona. Kiedy Eltharion przebudził się ze swojego snu, trucizna Mrocznych Elfów zniknęła z jego żył, a zjawa rozpłynęła się. Po spojrzeniu w dół mężczyzna ujrzał Kieł, starożytny miecz jego przodków. Spoczywał on w miejscu, gdzie przedtem stał duch Moraniona. Wiedział, że jego nowym przeznaczeniem jest pomszczenie ojca oraz uratowanie królestwa Yvresse. Wstał z łóżka i chwycił za miecz, czując nagły przepływ nowych sił. Oblężenie Tor Yvresse Rankiem zdumieni dowódcy Wysokich Elfów znaleźli swojego przywódcę obudzonego i gotowego do drogi. Choć wciąż był blady, drzemała w nim niezwykła siła. Na jego twarzy gościł smutek, gdy opowiadał on o swojej wizji oraz nowym zadaniu. Rozkazał, by wszyscy żołnierze powrócili na statki. Przy największej prędkości, jaką udało się im osiągnąć, wyruszyli w kierunku Yvresse. Gdy przybyli, zastali wielkie miasto skąpane w płomieniach. Orki i gobliny dowodzone przez Groma Wypatroszonego szalały ulicami. Liczne oddziały Wysokich Elfów dzielnie walczyły z hordą zielonoskórych, jednak bez względu na to, jak odważnie mierzyły się z wrogiem, wciąż przegrywały, tracąc ulicę po ulicy. Na miejsce każdego zabitego goblina natychmiast wstępował następny, podczas gdy elfom nieustannie brakowało wsparcia. Ponadto, ponad płonącymi budynkami szaman Czarnozęby latał na swojej wielkiej wywernie, zrzucając na miasto niszczycielskie zaklęcia. right Kiedy flota Wysokich Elfów wpłynęła do portu, Eltharion powiedział swoim żołnierzom o ich następnym zadaniu. Kluczem do zwycięstwa w nadchodzącej bitwie było zdobycie Wieży Strażnika oraz warowni Tor Yvresse. Przekazał on dowództwo swoim najlepszym podwładnym, a oni przysięgli, że wywiążą się ze swojego obowiązku. Zanim pierwszy z Orlich Okrętów dostał się do miasta, Eltharion wspiął się na grzbiet potężnego Burzoskrzydłego i wzleciał nad Tor Yvresse. Setki wojowników Wysokich Elfów poszło za jego przykładem i wyskoczyło na brzeg, by dołączyć do walki. Sam Eltharion został zaatakowany przez szamana zielonoskórych, którego dostrzegł w ostatnim momencie. Tylko dzięki swojej niesamowitej szybkości zdołał on uniknąć śmiercionośnego zaklęcia, które w niego wymierzono. Burzoskrzydły natychmiast zaszarżował na zaskoczoną wywernę. Przez długie minuty trwało zaciekłe starcie. Szaman wysyłał w stronę Elthariona grad zaklęć, które miały na celu zrzucić go z siodła. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że goblin zwycięży. Kiedy zamierzał on rzucić swoje ostanie, mordercze zaklęcie, sytuacja się odwróciła. Żołnierze Elthariona przejęli Wieżę Strażnika i przeprowadzili Inwokację Końca, tymczasowo uspokajając Wiatry Magii. Wiedząc, że nie będzie miał lepszej okazji, elf zaatakował i odciął głowę szamana jednym sprawnym cięciem. Po tym śmiałym ataku, Eltharion zszedł na ziemię i przystąpił do walki z resztą zielonoskórych. Wkrótce łaknące zemsty oddziały Wysokich Elfów wypędziły wroga z miasta. Początkowo Grom próbował zachęcić uciekającą armię do dalszej walki, ale po chwili wzruszył ramionami i sam dołączył do biegnących tłumów. Eltharion powinien radować się zwycięstwem, lecz zamiast tego udał się z czterema najodważniejszymi wojownikami do Wieży Strażnika. Tam zmierzył się z mocą obelisku, próbując opanować magię, która spustoszyła Yvresse. Nikt nie wie, co dokładnie stało się w murach tego przybytku, ale rankiem opuścił go wyłącznie Eltharion, którego twarz była bardziej poważna niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nawet następnego dnia, kiedy stanął on przed tłumem wiwatujących ze szczęścia elfów, nie uśmiechnął się. Wkrótce potem został wybrany na nowego władcę Tor Yvresse w uznaniu za jego śmiałe czyny. Od tego momentu bohaterski wojownik stał się znany jako Eltharion Ponury. Ciekawostki *''High Elves Armybook (6th edition)'' podaje, że Eltharion został pokonany i oślepiony przez Malekhita, lecz później wyzdrowiał. Następnie przeszedł szkolenie Mistrzów Miecza z Wieży Hoeth, stając się Eltharionem Ślepym. Następne edycje nie potwierdzają tych informacji. *W Defenders of Ulthuan głos Elthariona opisywany jest jako brzmiący „niczym ostatni szept z ust umierającego mężczyzny”. Sam wojownik odziany jest w prostą, czarną tunikę oraz lśniącą zbroję. Wygląda na bardzo chudego, a jego włosy tak posiwiały, że przybrały barwę srebra. Twarz Elthariona znaczą zapadłe policzki oraz zimne, martwe oczy, które szokują ogromem smutku, jaki wyrażają. Wyposażenie *'Kieł Elthariona' — ten pokryty runami miecz jest przekazywany w rodzinie Elthariona z pokolenia na pokolenie. *'Hełm Yvresse' — ta ceremonialna korona od zawsze jest w posiadaniu Strażników z dumnego miasta Tor Yvresse. *'Talizman Hoetha' — ten bogato zdobiony talizman mieści w sobie magiczną wiedzę poprzednich Strażników. Źródła Warhammer Armies: High Elves Defenders of Ulthuan Warhammer Invasion Card Kategoria:Bohaterowie Wysokich Elfów